Blame
by Snodin
Summary: In the aftermath of the film's actions, our beloved Stitchpunks reflect on what they've done, and what they could have done... One shot.


**Blame**

By Snodin

Based on the film "9" by Shane Acker

…

9

It's… it's all my fault.

I started it. Me. "The one who'll save us." Hyeah, it makes me laugh too. I can't believe the Scientist put his faith in me, of all Stitchpunks.

Why? …Why did I do it?

"Why did you do that?" 7 asked me. I had no straight answer for her, and even now… I still don't. Why did I insert the talisman into The BRAIN?

Was it because I believed it was where it should have been? Was I really that naive? That _stupid_!?

*sigh*

Five of my friends are gone. All gone… because of my one big mistake. Yes, I admitted to my wrongdoing, and I did manage to make all the carnage stop. But I couldn't bring my friends back. They're gone… gone forever.

It's all my fault.

8

I feel so stupid.

I would just stand back and let 1 do all the thinking for me. What is because I was afraid of him, or was I just too dim-witted to think for myself? I honestly can't remember which. All I know for sure is that I should have done more- much, much more.

And don't even try to remind me of my "magnet high." That's what got me in the worst trouble: captured by The Seamstress and helpless to save my friends. I only did it because I thought it was safe. I should have known better. Had I been more responsible, I probably could have killed the snake-beast myself.

Gawd. I really am stupid.

7

I regret only one thing: that I survived.

I only wanted to help everyone, and now there's only me, 9, 3 and 4. Where did I go wrong? Was it when I abandoned the others to fight The Beast myself? Was it when I accused 1 of betraying us? No… No, I know in my heart that I did my very best.

But my very best just wasn't good enough.

6

I really wish I had a stronger voice.

I was made differently than the others, that I know. I saw things they couldn't, but I lacked the courage or strength to say what I really wanted to say. "Go back to the source." What does that even mean!? Even I can't remember.

I only remember my drawings. No… it was just one drawing, really. The same thing over and over again. Nobody understood it. I could have told them… I should have told them.

Now it's too late.

5

Why did I just stand there like an idiot while The BRAIN was coming right for me? Why did I wait until the very last moment to run back to my friends and call for help? Maybe if I saw it clearer… That's just it though; I only have one eye. That might have been my problem after all.

I tried to ignore the fact that my vision wasn't as good as everyone else's. I even pretended to be a lookout at one time. I did save 9 from the Emptiness that one day; at least that much I could be proud of.

But still, deep down I felt weak, and I let it get to me. Maybe that's why I practically_ let_ The BRAIN take me. Maybe I felt like running and screaming wouldn't have made much difference.

Maybe I was wrong.

4 and 3

The blame lies with us.

We were the ones charged with knowing everything.

And we knew everything about The Fabrication Machine and The Brain that powered it.

Everything, that is, except the talisman.

Perhaps if we knew about that, we could have prevented more damage.

Perhaps we could have even prevented every bad thing from happening, if only…

If only they could hear us.

If only they could hear us.

2

I wish I wasn't so old and slow.

Had I been quicker, I might have gotten both me_ and_ 9 out of the magnifying light's range. I saved him at least, but then he, 5 and 7 had to watch as I became The BRAIN's first victim. I remember how cold that… that "room" was. And how dark it was. And yet somehow, I felt peaceful. Peaceful for me, and yet fearful for my friends.

If only I had gotten to the talisman sooner.

If only…

1

*deep sigh*

I had done many wrong things in my short life, things that I will forever regret. I've pushed friends away, belittled the weak, sent 2 to his death…

But I was afraid. Afraid of what? …Everything.

I know now that all that fear was meaningless, and that some things must be fought for, despite how scared you are. If I knew then what I know now, none of this- not one of it- would have ever happened.

I can say it now without hesitation: it's all…

Humanity

…my fault.

END


End file.
